SONIC ADVENTURE
by DayDream Jedi
Summary: A re-telling of one of the best Sonic tales of all time, with a twist! Can Sonic and the others discover the secrets of the Chaos Emeralds to stop Robotnik and his Chaos monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Birth Of A Robot**

At first there was nothing but a black void, then words, in green, began flashing across the void.

** STARTING OPERATING SYSTEM…**

** EM/OS v- 1.2.0 STARTUP SEQUENCE INITIATED…FUSION REACTOR ONLINE… LASER GUN CHARGED… PRIMARY CPU READY… ALL PRIMARY SYSTEMS READY… SECONDARY CPU READY… ALL SECONDARY SYSTEMS STANDING BY. **

** ENGAGING FULL OPERATIONAL SYSTEMS…**

The words that hung in the void were replaced with static, then sound, real sound, began to filter in. And suddenly… he could see. As his vision engaged he could see a large, fat, slightly egg-shaped man with a great, orange mustache, that looked like he had two orange ferrets stuck up his nose, standing in front of him.

"All systems! Full power!" rumbled the fat man gleefully, "Look at me! I am your brilliant creator! Dr. Robotnik! You are the second of my E-100 model machines. E-102, codename: Gamma!"

E-102 Gamma stood on pointed feet that connected to spindly legs that didn't like they could support his large chassis. The appearance was deceiving. His body was round and swept back. His black and bronze head conformed to the rest of his body, with his face consisting of two, green photoreceptors. He had a fully articulated hand on his left arm, but his right arm ended in a large blaster cannon. He was painted in a rich red with white and the numbers 1-0-2 were stenciled on his lower left.

"Follow me Gamma," said Robotnik. He walked up to a door that had a sign over it that said: SHOOTING GALLERY.

" Your big brother, E-101 Beta is in there practicing," said the scientist,

" You're not as advanced as Beta is but you'll do fine. Now listen up for your battle instructions! Destroy the Sonic doll at the end of the course. Destroy other targets to increase your score. Now go!" Gamma stomped off into the range without a word.

It wasn't that difficult thought Gamma as wound his way through the course. It dipped and twisted, hair-pinned, and dropped. More than once Gamma had to use his powerful pneumatic limbs to leap over large crevices in the course. At the end of the course Gamma found a large room, and on the opposite wall there was a little Sonic the Hedgehog doll that ran back and forth on a little track. Gamma locked on with his laser sight and fired three short blasts that turned the doll into so much junk.

"Mission Complete," said the big mech as he walked toward the exit.

As Gamma left the Range Robotnik confronted him.

"Great job Gamma!" he said. It was one of the rare times he was pleased with ones of his mechs, "You fared better than Beta! I didn't know you had it in you! Now come and meet your big brother. Come forth Beta!" A big mech landed a couple of feet away from Gamma and Robotnik. It was black and white with the numbers "101" stenciled on its side. In fact it looked almost like Gamma's identical twin. It had no hands though, its forearms consisting of two huge cannons.

"Gamma I'd like you to meet your older brother, E-101. Just call him Beta. My almighty Egg Carrier is a good ship that needs a good crew! So I am pitting the two of you against each other, and the winner serves on my ship!" As soon as Robotnik said this Gamma was charged by Beta. Gamma was waiting for this and let fly with blaster fire. The rounds struck the black mech squarely. Beta let out an electronic growl of rage. He had the advantage of being able to fly in the air thanks to his jet booster but Gamma was quick and agile. As beta fired a barrage of powerful missiles, Gamma rolled, straightened up, took aim, and fired twice in rapid succession. Both shots hit Beta in the back. There was a shower of sparks, an electrical shriek, a deep synthesized moan, and Beta collapsed to the metal floor.

"Well done Gamma! You surprise me!" said Robotnik, "Excellent! I herby grant you permission to serve onboard the Egg Carrier." Robotnik was smiling but his smile was cold and shrewd. Gamma nodded enthusiastically but he felt no real pleasure or pride at his accomplishment. Suddenly Beta inserted himself between Gamma and Robotnik.

"Oh, so you want to come along as well eh?" Robotnik's smile turned to a scowl, "Ooooh, all right you have special permission. We could always use a spare set of parts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

It was now nighttime and Angel Island floated high in the sky surrounded by black storm clouds. The lightning that spewed forth from the clouds cast strange shapes and shadows against the other clouds. One of these shadows detached itself from the clouds and began to fly towards the island. The red and black Egg Carrier lumbered onwards towards Angel Island on a mission of deadly portent. (Well what did you expect it to do? Play a pennywhistle and dance a samba in front of Nelson's Column?)

Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Floating Island, sat on the top steps of the alter of the Master Chaos Emerald.

"As long as I can remember, I've been here on this dark island, always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don't know why I was given this job, why it was my fate. Destined to be here. Forever."

The Master Emerald alter was carved of weathered stone and was raised on three levels. Long ago the alter gad been a grand spectacle of craftsmanship. It had now crumbled somewhat and it looked every bit the ancient ruin it was. As Knuckles sat resting on the top steps bathing in the emerald glow of the Master Emerald, a dark figure approached the Emerald. A loud musical shattering sound woke Knuckles. A small explosion knocked him backwards. Looking up he saw a horrifying site. The Master Emerald had been almost completely shattered. Only the bit that had been in the depression in the center of the altar, remained. Before Knuckles could become truly horrified, he saw a sight that momentarily startled him. A person was standing in front of the remains of the huge gem. No, not a person, a monster. It was blue, liquid looking and translucent. _It's made of water_, Knuckles realized. Its head had two tendrils for hair. The creature had two emerald ovals for eyes and was giving Knuckles a look that could chill molten steel.

Oh no! The Master Emerald! Dif you do this! Oh I'll get you for this!" Knuckles tried to punch the creature, but the monster deftly leapt into the air. Before Knux could figure out where the creature had gone, it slammed into him from above. Knuckles went tumbling down the altar steps, three at time until he slammed onto the ground.

"Ouch! Hey! No fair!" he yelled as he sprang back to his feet, ignoring the many livid cuts and bruises that covered his body. He ran right back up the steps with speed only possible for the truly pissed off. When he got to the top however, he saw only a puddle of water scooting off.

"Hey, where'd you go? What's happening to you?" Suddenly a short but violent earthquake nearly knocked Knux of his feet. The Red-Dreaded One felt the sensation you feel when an elevator goes down really fast.

"Oh no! It's starting to happen! Without the power of the Master Emerald, this whole island is falling into the ocean!" All Knux could really do at this point was hold on tight.

Angel Island, once a grand spectacle; a wonder of the world, came crashing down right next to a landmass. A huge tidal wave was thrown across the ocean. In the sky, pinpricks of green light floated down onto the island's mountains. This was only the first act of destruction in a long series yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Station Square was a prosperous ocean-side city that was the center of the human's little corner of the world. Station Square was as big as New York City and had lots of skyscrapers and its secondary industry, tourism, was booming. Several hotels had sprung up along the beaches and the new amusement park, Twinkle Park, was providing the tourists with hours of entertainment.

It was night now, but the lights of the city kept most of the darkness away. As the evening crowd went about its business none of them looked up. If they had they would've noticed a streak of blue racing alongside the sides of the building. Sonic the Hedgehog was back! Stopping at the top of a building, he surveyed the huge city before him.

"Oh yeah! This is happening!" he grinned. Just then he heard the sounds of sirens approaching and looking down, he saw six or eight police cars drive by, sirens wailing.

"I wonder what's up?" thought Sonic as he raced down the side of the building and chased after the police cars. After all where there was police there was action. And where there was action that was where Sonic needed to be.

Station Square's city hall was not the biggest building in the city, but right now you couldn't miss it because there were a dozen police cars outside. A humanoid figure jumped down from the clock tower above the building and landed on the brick awning above the glass double doors.

"You are completely surrounded!" shouted a burly captain with a megaphone as the police officers got into firing positions, "Surrender yourself!" It sounded like he had been waiting half his life to say that. The figure jumped off the awning and landed directly in front of the police forces. But something was wrong with this person. It was made of water! Really! The creature had two oval emeralds for eyes on an elongated face that ended in two watery tendrils. It stood at an even five feet tall and began to walk slowly towards the police.

"Lock on target men! Ready? Fire!" The courtyard was filled with sounds of gunfire as the policemen opened fire with their handguns and semi-automatic shotguns. The creature jerked violently a couple of times and then stepped back. About a hundred spent bullets and spent shot fell out of its liquid body. It stood there staring at the cops for a moment, and then it exploded!

It's arms shot forward and slammed through the windshields of the two closest cruisers and exploded the door and windows from the inside.

"Oh crap! Fall back me! Retreat!" yelled the captain as the rest of his squad dashed past him. As the cops rushed past the line of squad cars, who should show up but Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey this could be fun!" he said as he landed on the hood of the ruined police car. The water demon charged forward, its arms shooting towards Sonic, but he leapt of the hood and performed a Spin dash attack and slammed into the demons head. The water demon exploded into a puddle.

"What're you gonna do ya big puddle? Drip on me?" taunted the blue spiny one. The creature reformed and began to spin about like a tornado with its arms extended. Sonic just jumped up in the air, rebounded off a flagpole and then exploded the creature again. It reformed again and leapt onto the flagpoles that were placed at the periphery of the courtyard. It jumped from pole to pole, shooting its arms down at Sonic, but he used his speed to dodge each attack. When it landed back on the ground, Sonic exploded it again. This time it didn't reform but started to ooze across the courtyard.

"Come on ya big drip! Where ya going?" yelled Sonic. But the puddle simply disappeared down a storm drain. On a rooftop overlooking the city hall, Robotnik watched the whole battle.

"You know nothing fool! It's Chaos! The God of Destruction! Hahahahahahahaha!"


End file.
